


After Ever After

by Mysticlswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan Storybook (Once Upon a Time), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticlswan/pseuds/Mysticlswan
Summary: "What are you saying, Swan?" their eyes glistening as blue met green. He thought he knew what she was going to say...Well, he hoped about what she was going to say."I want to have another baby, Killian," she confessed wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to have a baby with you." His face lit up and a grin formed on his face and she pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away and smiled widely "does that mean you want to?" she asked sweetly."Yes, Emma. Of course, I want to have a baby with you."Rated mature as some chapters have minor mature content but not all chapters will
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	After Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This will be short fanfic, maybe like 5 or 6 chapters. Maybe more depending on how popular the work is.

Emma's POV:

It was a Monday morning. The sun shining through the windows and a light breeze blowing the curtains through the slightly open window on either side of the room. It was the first time in a while that I'd woken before Killian. We had been married for a few months now and we couldn't be happier, he was a perfect step-father to Henry but I want him to be a real father. A father of his child. That's when it hit her. Emma wanted to start a family with him. 

He was holding me in his arms and I didn't want to move but after the events of last night...I was in desperate need of a shower. I gently untangled myself from his embrace and headed for the bathroom.

—————

Killian's POV: 

I woke slowly, surprised to not feel Emma next to me. It was rare that she woke before me but on some occasions, I was just too tired to take notice of the time. Like today. 

I could smell the scent of lavender and cinnamon in the air, suggesting to me that she had a shower, hence why she wasn't anywhere to be found. A light hum in the distance from the coffee machine filled the air and I smiled. I placed my usual attire, minus my iconic leather jacket of course as it was still early, and headed downstairs to greet her. 

————

Third-person POV: 

Emma stood in the kitchen, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard above her as she poured the freshly made coffee into each. As the steam hit her face, she smiled as she felt two familiar hands hug her waist and caress her sides softly. 

"Something smells delicious," he said into her ear, so softly that it was almost a whisper. Emma couldn't stop herself from biting her lip slightly, leaning the back of her head against his forehead. 

"It's just coffee" she replied, laughing slightly. 

"I'm not talking about the Coffee, Swan." Emma instantly turned and locked her lips on his for a second before breaking the kiss. Killian looked at her confused, raising his eyebrow as he often did. 

"What?" he questioned looking at her. 

"I've just been thinking..." She said, resting her hands on his shoulders softly. He looked at her, still confused but mostly intrigued now. 

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" 

"Just about how I missed so much with Henry...His first steps, his first words..." she sighed softly, "And you're a great stepfather to him but you deserve more than that" She added as she went back to making breakfast. Killian was trying to process the information that he gave her but couldn't quite understand it yet. 

"Swan, you're great with Henry. And he understands why you gave him up" he explained to her as he lay the table behind her. 

"Yeah but it's always been my dream to watch my child grow up" she mumbled, scared at what his reaction would be. He looked up from his activities and walked back over to her, turning her around so that she was facing him. 

"What are you saying, Swan?" their eyes glistening as blue met green. He thought he knew what she was going to say...Well, he hoped about what she was going to say. 

"I want to have another baby, Killian," she confessed wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to have a baby with you." His face lit up and a grin formed on his face and she pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away and smiled widely "does that mean you want to?" she asked sweetly. 

"Yes, Emma. Of course, I want to have a baby with you." He replied, and kissed her again passionately. She kissed back and before they knew it they were against the counter, lost in a make out. So lost in fact, that neither of them heard the door open. 

It was Henry: he had stayed the night at Regina's and just got home. He stood there in shock for a minute before coughing to get their attention. They both jumped suddenly and turned to face him, red with embarrassment. 

"Um Sorry lad, we got a bit carried away," Killian said awkwardly. 

"Yeah, I can see that...But don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now" He laughed and started heading upstairs. Emma left Hook's embrace and called out to her son. 

"Henry! Wait I need to talk to you" She said, nervous to tell her son that she wanted another baby. 

"What is it?" He asked politely. 

"How would you feel if you had a baby brother or sister?" she answered, trying to sound subtle. 

"I'd love it," he told her, before turning around and facing the stairs again. "Wait!" he almost shouted, realising what his mother had asked him, "Mom, are you Pregnant?" 

"No lad." interrupted, "Sadly, she's not pregnant...yet at least." See, unlike Emma Killian was fine with telling Henry straight without it having to be awkward...I mean he wasn't his real father after all so he didn't have to worry about these things. 

"Yet?" He looked at them both and smiled "Do you guys want to have a baby?"   
Neither of them answered, they just looked at each other and smiled sweetly. "You don't need my permission to start your own family," Henry said reassuring his parent and stepparent. "So you're not upset?" Emma asked, taking his hands to make sure. 

"No Mom, I'm fine. You two deserve to have your own family after everything you've been through." Emma smiled at his reaction and pulled him into a tight hug. Henry pulled away and started walking up the stairs, and let them enjoy this moment. 

Emma looked at her husband, tears of joy forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe how happy she was, talking about her...their family. "So we're gonna do it? We're gonna start a family?" 

"Aye love, that we are" he replied smiling widely and pulling her into a hug.


End file.
